


I Didn't Know the Neighbor Had a Brother

by ArinGM12



Series: One Shots & PWP's [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, and he's pretty hot, bilbo thinks dwalin is trying to break in to a house, oops turns out he's the neighbors brother, slight mentions of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinGM12/pseuds/ArinGM12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off another AU:</p>
<p>“i thought you were a robber trying to get into my neighbor’s house and i called the cops on you, turns out your brother is late and you don’t have a key”</p>
<p>I'm having fun with some AU's as you could easily tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know the Neighbor Had a Brother

It was a warm Sunday afternoon when Bilbo stood outside his home with a look of utter mortification on his face as he spoke with a police officer.

It had been a rather nice evening for him when he heard what he had suspected to be a would be robber trying to break into his neighbor and friend, Balin's home. He had called the police and then decided to try and scare the offender off.

All he'd ended up doing was accidentally hitting the poor bugger, who he now knew to be Balin's younger brother, Dwalin, coming to visit him for a few weeks. Turns out Balin had forgotten to text his brother about not being able to leave the office for a while so he wasn't home. And he'd forgotten to tell Dwalin where he put the spare key.

Thorin, the officer Bilbo was talking to, merely shook his head, chuckling a bit. “I guess Balin never mentioned to you he had a younger brother.”

Bilbo huffed, smacking the officer, and also a good friend, mock glaring at him. “He mentioned that; he just neglected to give a name.”

  
That was the exact moment Balin had finally pulled up to the house, coming out to greet his brother when he spotted Bilbo and Thorin. “Well what's happened here, lads?”

When he spotted Dwalin rubbing at his bald head, Bilbo with and umbrella in his hand, and Thorin with a small smirk on his face, he knew. He merely laughed, introducing Bilbo to his brother and he to Dwalin.

“I'm terribly sorry, really.” Bilbo apologized once more. The burly mountain of a man grinned softly, holding a hand up. “It's fine.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

And so the days went by; occasionally Bilbo would catch Dwalin in the market close by, and they'd have some small talk.

But soon enough that small talk turned to longer conversations, to lunch dates and dinner dates. Nearly three weeks into Dwalin's visit, Bilbo had boldly texted Dwalin, inviting him over to his home for dinner and desert.

 

So that's how they went from a polite and wonderful dinner, to flirting over dessert, to having a few drinks on the couch while they watched some fantasy show on TV.

Dwalin had an arm wrapped around Bilbo's shoulders, quietly chatting about some old memory when suddenly they'd ended up making out on the couch like two teens that had been waiting ages to have a go at one another.

Soon enough they eased their way out of each others clothes, kissing, nipping and grabbing at whatever skin they could get at.

Dwalin found that Bilbo loved to have his ears and neck being kissed or bitten when being prepped. The trembling from his sensitive areas being messed with plus the overwhelming feeling of being full with just two fingers in him; a plethora of sensations that made him pant like an animal in heat.

Dwalin enjoyed being able to wring so many sounds from this man, watching as he arched against the bed and basically pleaded with Dwalin to hurry up.

And how could he say no when he begged so beautifully?

Later that night, after they'd climaxed together and disposed of the condoms, they laid in comfortable silence.

  
  


  
  


Four months later, Dwalin had decided to move in with Bilbo, with the news that he'd managed to get a job as an officer in the same place as Thorin, who, unsurprisingly, turned out to be an old childhood friend of Thorin's.

It was a fairly welcome change for Bilbo, who would never have considered this when he was younger, but now he loved the thought of coming home to prepare dinner for he and his lover.

It was amazing, how he could have ever ended up living with someone he once that of as a burglar.

 


End file.
